Here I Go, Fallin' in Love Again
by Ron Weasley Is My Ho
Summary: Yamato's fiance ends up breaking his heart.. but what happens when a mysterious person all of a sudden comes into his life? will this person help him or make it worst?? R+R!! *SORATO* *CHAPTER 1 EDITED*


Hey people! It's me again! How y'all doin? Me, fine. I only wrote this fic cuz I was REALLY bored. So it probably sucks. Well this is going to be a sorato! I love that couple. N-e ways Yamato, Sora, etc. are 21. With that information you can guess how old the others are. I will accept flames because if you don't like the story then you don't like it, that's not my problem if you don't like the story, not everyone will. But please don't flame because of the couples. So let me shuddup so I can do the disclaimer and so you can read the story! Enjoy the story people!! Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or I would've have shown more sorato! So don't sue me! I don't own it I'm just using the characters. I also don't own the song, "Here I Go (Fallin' In Love Again)," by One Voice.  
  
Note: the digimon adventure never happened!!  
  
"Here I Go, Fallin' In Love Again"  
  
Heavy rain droplets fell from the sky and onto the hard cement floor of the beautiful city of Odaiba, Japan. A blond teenage boy sat on the railing of his apartment balcony. The water pelting his body. The blonde did not care if he got wet or not, he didn't care about life itself. Besides, what was life good for when the love of your life betrays you? A soft, sad, melody interrupted the peacefulness of the rainfall; the sad melody was coming from a harmonica, being played by the blonde boy. As soon as the last notes of the song were played the boy opened his eye's, only to reveal the deepest blue cerulean. People say that eye's reveal your deepest emotions and by looking at this boy's eyes the emotions you could see, were betrayal and gloom. Tears began to fall form his eyes. His heart was still aching. Strands of his damp blonde hair fell in his eyes (a/n ehh.. I didn't really know how to say it.. sorry but it meant like pieces of his hair fell in his face.). He pushed the strands away from his face with his cold fingers. He sighed and walked back into the warm apartment. He didn't really care if his apartment floor got wet; he would clean it up later anyways. He took of his wet clothes and jumped into some dry ones. He went to the closet to grab a couple of towels and threw them on top of the wet floor. He sighed again and went to his room. He jumped onto his bed and put his hands under his head, his body and face turned towards the ceiling. Tears still kept cascading from his beautiful eyes. Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, lead singer of a band called, "The Teenage Wolves," he was in every magazine, on every headline of the newspapers. You'd think he'd be the happiest teenager ever!! Who wouldn't, he was in a band, which was doing pretty well, he was hot, every single girl was practically at his feet, he was popular at school, which meant a lot of friends. But he wasn't happy, he just couldn't be happy. He had discovered something painful, something that he would never forget.  
  
"Flash Back"  
  
"Yamato baby, I'm gonna go out for a little bit okay, I won't take to long." Yamato's fiancé yelled. Yamato who had been in the shower had heard and hollered back an 'okay'. She walked out of the apartment building mumbling, " He really should get a house instead of living in this crappy apartment building with these people." She arrived at her car and got in. She smiled inwardly admiring her new convertible mustang that Yamato had given her. She drove to an Italian restaurant where she was to meet her associate. She walked into the restaurant gracefully; she was seated at a table. Soon enough a tall man with spiky black hair in a nice suit was escorted to the same table. (a/n: okay this guy is gonna be like 29, and this Natasha lady is only dating him for the money also.. I know gross cuz he's much older but yehh okay. just to clear that out. Now Back To The Story) "Ahh, my lovely Natasha, how are you doing today?" the man asked. She could help but let out a small giggle, "I'm doing fine Shane, why thank you!" "So how are the plans doing?" he whispered seductively into her ear.  
  
' During that same time.' Yamato Ishida had entered the same restaurant. He had some business to take care of with his manager.  
  
"There doing great!! He proposed to me!!" she couldn't help but squeal.  
  
'Back at Yamato's side of the restaurant.' "Will you please excuse me sir, I have to go to the men's room." Yamato said politely, even if he was a rock star he was still taught to be polite to his elder's. "Alright," the man replied.  
  
As Yamato was heading to the men's room he couldn't help but hear a familiar voice. His curiosity got the better of him and he followed the voice. He was then standing behind a large bush; he peeked through the leaves of the bush and spotted his lovely fiancé with a man. He knew he should have stopped there but he couldn't help it.  
  
"That is terrific, my love!" the man grabbed her hand and kissed it. Yamato was raging with anger. "I have him wrapped around my little finger," she smiled evilly. At that Yamato's heart broke, but he couldn't move he had to listen to more, what if they weren't talking about him, but he knew the truth. "Remember the plan is, marry him, then we'll hire someone to have an affair with him somehow, and then get at least half of his money." "Have you hired the lady?" "Yes, I have, she's gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as you!" He smiled," I just can't believe how you managed to get him, and he actually is willing to marry you at such a young age!"  
  
(A/N: I know that people don't really do that at such a young age, but for the sake of the story please go along with it)  
  
"I know!" At that point Yamato couldn't take it anymore! He came out from hiding and walked right up to their table as soon as they were going to kiss. "How dare you???" he growled!! Both Natasha and Shane turned around to face an angry Yamato "Yamato, I-I can explain!" "Explain WHAT??? That you've been using me for my money! That you were just in this relationship for the riches!! Well forget you ever even came this close to me because, were OVER!" Yamato was hurt and he felt like crying that instant, but he NEVER cried in public but he was becoming close to it. He was trying very hard to keep his emotions in check. The restaurant had all eyes on them, there were reporters in the restaurant scribbling on pieces of napkins what they had just heard and seen. Some even had their cameras with them and were taking pictures furiously. And at that point all Yamato could think of was run, and he did. As he ran passed his manager he said a rushed sorry his voice cracking and he ran faster. He ran to his car and began driving as faraway as he could from her. He promised himself right there and then that he would never fall in love again. He would forget everything about love and that has to do with love.  
  
"End of Flash Back"  
  
The incident had been a great big juicy story for reporters, television and newspapers everywhere. It had been one of the top stories for about a week and it was still good.  
  
He brought his hand up to his aching heart. He couldn't bare it; it was so painful and awful. He was betrayed. He closed his eyes for a moment only for her image to appear in his mind again. Suddenly the phone began to ring, he didn't bother to answer it, and so he just let the machine answer it. It was a familiar voice; it was the voice of his best friend.  
  
"Hey Matt (A/N only his really good friends call hi m that, but his fiancé didn't cuz I didn't want her too, just to clear that out :p) I know your there, but man you really gotta get out, forget about her, I'm not gonna say 'I told you so' but you get it. I'm headed to the park with the crew. I really think you should get out, and forget about her. T.K.'s really worried about you, we all are. Think about it, if yes meet us at the park at 5:00. Later dude!!  
  
~Oh Tai, I know you and the others are trying to help, but it wont help at all~  
  
Yamato had returned to what he used to be. The boy who was cold towards everyone and everything. The boy who trusted no one. The boy who didn't believe in love.  
  
And so, this is where our journey really begins. A journey full of ups and downs and very rocky roads. A journey that may be worth it in the end or a journey that was just a waste of time.  
  
BlueskyTai: well that was chapter one of my story. Hope you liked it!! I'll only continue the second chapter if a get at least 5 good reviews!! This time I will finish the story cuz most of the time I don't finish. So yeahh.. Well till' the next chapter!! Bye!!  
  
Next Chapter: Yamato's having a difficult time going on with his life, but his friends are helping him. But what happens when a mysterious person comes into his life, will it be a total disaster or will this person be just what Yamato needs to go on?? 


End file.
